


Almost To The Bone...r

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Minor Injuries, Sexual Content, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a scrape; Lydia tends it; they snark and joke and get tender and end up in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost To The Bone...r

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy Bingo prompt: injury.

"Owowowowow."

"You are such a baby sometimes," Lydia tsks and jabs him in the arm again with the horribly stinging cotton ball.

"OW!" Stiles glares at her and tries to jerk his arm out of her hand, but, damn she's strong, and he is terribly injured after all.

"You ran into a tree branch."

"It tore through two layers of shirts!"

"You ran into a tree branch hard," she concedes and purses her lips as she examines the long scrape along the outside of his right bicep. "The bleeding's stopped."

"Are you sure I don't need stitches?" he asks, trying to twist his head around to see the wound. It feels like the gouge is an inch deep at least, almost to the bone surely.

"Well, I can take you to the E.R. and we can bother Ms. McCall who will call your dad and charge your insurance for a visit and then she'll stick a bandaid on it. A bandaid that will cost your insurance twenty dollars."

Stiles pouts and mumbles, "Fine."

"I thought you'd see it my way." She digs into the first aid kit. "Now, do you want Star Wars, Batman, or...are these Muppet Baby bandaids?" The look she gives him, eyebrows up, lips pursed again, makes him duck his eyes and shrug awkwardly.

"My mom bought them," he softly admits, and her demeanor changes instantly.

"Oh. Do you want one of those?" Lydia hesitantly asks, her clutch on his arm turning gentle.

Not looking at her, he shrugs again.

"There are only a few left. Do you want to save them?"

"...Yeah."

"Okay, Batman?"

Slowly Stiles looks up and meets her eyes, so soft now, so understanding. "I don't know what I did to deserve you." It's said with as much awe as he feels for her and this relationship--whatever it is--that they have.

Lydia smiles and carefully situates a Batman bandaid over the scrape she thoroughly cleaned with peroxide and dotted with neosporin. "You made me a real person. You saw me." Leaning down, she places a kiss over the bandaid, then leans up and catches his lips in a much more passionate one.

"My dad won't be home for a couple of hours," he stammers when she breaks the kiss and cups his cheek with one soft hand.

"I thought you were terribly injured," she teased.

"My arm, not my dick."

Laughing, Lydia stands and tugs him up off the couch after her. "I suppose you'll want me to do all the work."

"Oh come on, Lyds, like that's a chore for you. You love being on top." He gives her a heated look and they dash up the stairs to his room. The bed is unmade but he's gotten better about not leaving dirty underwear on the floor as well as using air freshner after "Stiles time".

Not that he has to have "Stiles time" as much anymore. 

As she pushes him back onto his bed then crawls on top of him, he smirks up at her. "Lucky for you I'm ambidextrous. I'm pretty sure I can't lift my right arm to bring you off."

Lydia smirks right back. "Oh, sweetie, you're not going to need to use your arms at all. I'm going to ride your face."

Stiles' dick twitches eagerly at the thought, then goes straight to erect when she pulls up her skirt revealing the fact that she's bare underneath. "Lyds?" he chokes.

"Took them off when I fetched the first aid kit," is her matter-of-fact reply. "I know how you like to be distracted from your terrible injuries with orgasms." As she speaks, she crawls up his body and hovers over his face, dropping her skirt around him.

"Oh, Jesus," he mutters before flicking out his tongue and making her moan.

End


End file.
